Promise Me
by kaitll26107
Summary: Clary fights with Jace when he tries to hold her back from demon hunting with them. She convinces him to let her go. She saves his life but manages to get hurt while doing it. Cliche but still good, I know there are a lot like this but I'm a sucker for these lol.


"Okay, Seriously, at first you were annoying. Now, you're just royally pissing me off," Clary huffed at the angry blonde currently watching her strap weapons to her gear.

"Why? Because I'm trying to tell you that you'll be in danger if you go through this and not only will you put yourself in trouble but you, Me, Iz, and Alec!" He exclaimed, anger pulsing through him.

He shook his head at his girlfriend, who simply shrugged her shoulders and continued on. Jace didn't know how he could've forgotten even for a second how stubborn the red head was.

He gripped her right shoulder, spinning her around to face him while he cupped her face, desperate now, "Clary, would you listen to me, please?"

Clary sighed and sagged into his hold, raising her eyes to meet his, "I know you don't want me to get hurt Jace. It's cute that your protective. But overprotective isn't as cute," Jace opened his mouth to protest, but Clary shut her eyes and gripped his wrists, silencing him, "I'll stay out of the way, I'll only observe from a distance, okay? I won't fight. I just want some experience incase something happens and I can't protect myself. Okay?"

Jace stood in silence, his eyes searching Clary's for a lie, but her eyes were full of honesty and care, she meant it, "Okay. But you need to promise me that if I tell you to get out of there, you go. No matter what."

Clary opened her mouth but immediately shut it, images of terrible possibilities that could happen flashed through her mind. Knowing he'd never let her go if she didn't agree, Clary sighed.

"Alright."

Jace pressed a tender and loving kiss on her forehead and when he pulled away, she smiled at him endearingly, "Come on blondie, let's go murder some monsters!"

Clary grinned and raced out of the weapons room, Jace shaking his head and taking off towards her.

Clary sat, crouched behind a car, ten feet away from the battle that Jace was currently losing. Clary had moved from the extremely secure spot on top of a tall restaurant down to the row of parked cars.

Isabelle was currently scrambling for her whip. Alec had been knocked unconscious a few moments ago, Jace was currently dragging him away from the monster.

Clary drew her sword as soon as Alec fell, ready to launch into battle at any point and time. Clary saw the monster's eyes narrow on Jace and the monster began to leap.

"Jace!" Isabelle called, grunting from exertion as she wrapped the whip around the monster's middle, barely holding him back.

She didn't think. She just did.

Clary launched out in front of Jace, her sword held up as the monster came crashing down. The disgusting meshing sound of the monster landing on her sword swam in Clary's ears and she shut her eyes as she fell to the ground, the weight of the monster too much to bear, gritting her teeth until she was sure it was dead.

"Clary!" Jace exclaimed, rolling off the monster, "What were you thinking?"

Clary scoffed, offended, "A thank you would work you know."

She winced as the monster's weight was rolled off of her.

That's when the heat began.

Clary's body vibrated with adrenaline as she tried to focus on Jace, but he was suddenly blurry.

"-mean, thank you, but look at you! You got crushed!" Jace exclaimed, kneeling down, ready to help her up.

Isabelle shouted in victory and Jace was momentarily distracted, focusing on reprimanding Isabelle.

Clary whimpered as her body ignited with heat.

"Jace!" She shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"Clary!" Jace shouted, worrisome evident in his voice, "What? What's wrong?"

Clary squirmed on the pavement, trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling flowing through her body, but ending up unsuccessful.

Clary gasped suddenly, her body feeling as if needles inside her were pressing against her skin, trying to break through it, she blindly fumbled for Jace's hand and shook as she screamed in pain.

"Clary! Clary! Come on, tell me what's happening," Jace's voice frantic now.

"Make it sto- stop!" She sobbed, squeezing his hand, "It hurts!"

"What? What hurts, Clary? You've gotta tell me-"

"Shit, Jace! Look at her, she's got demon blood all over her body. It's poisonous!" Isabelle shouted.

Jace swore under his breath, but Clary couldn't hear a word, it was like someone was trying to talk to her but she had earmuffs on.

Clary was dizzy, her head dipped, the pain remained. Her breathing increased, if that was possible, and slowly, the pain faded, and the noises deceased. And all there was was darkness.

"Clary!" Jace shouted, shaking her. He swore as Isabelle pulled the van she borrowed from Simon around and dragged Alec in to the back.

"Hurry! I called Magnus, he's meeting us at the institute," Isabelle shouted, climbing into the driver's seat.

Jace slipped his arms around Clary's small frame and lifted her into his arms, running to the van and sliding in, setting her down and pulling his shirt off his head.

"Uh, Jace. Hate to tell you, but now's not the best time to try and seduce her," Isabelle called, making eye contact with him in the mirror.

Jace glared at her, "Iz, shut up and drive."

She murmured something about 'I like that song', but Jace was busy wiping the blood off her arms as Isabelle sped toward the Institute.

It was extremely dark when Clary was conscious. She didn't want to open her eyes. It's like when you wake up early in the morning and it feels like someone's taped your eyelids shut.

She was about to shift, to try to go back to sleep when she heard someone talking.

"I'm sorry, again, Clary. I don't know if you can hear me while you're asleep, but I want you to know I'm sorry and that I love you and-" He broke off, his voice higher than normal.

Clary groaned, now she had to try.

She was unsuccessful with opening her eyes, however, she discovered she had the ability to move her hand.

She inched her way across the sheets and in the direction from which Jace's voice came from. She met something hard and warm and was met with a gasp, "Clary?"

A hand interlocked with hers as she managed to open her eyes, meeting gold eyes.

His lips were suddenly on hers, but she wasn't complaining.

He pulled away and his face was tense, "Promise me you'll never do that to me again? Promise me you'll never get hurt and I'll never have to sit in this stupid chir thinking while I'm watching you unconscious. Promise me."

Clary smiled, her voice gravely as she croaked, "Only if you do."

"I promise you," he sighed.

She smiled and brought her lips to his, "Then I promise you."


End file.
